


Exploiting Reality

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: DC Comics References, Darkness, Gen, Mild Spoilers, Nightmare Fuel, That Tag Works, surprise crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Barry Allen learns his Supervillains never seem to leave him alone that long. At all. He barely has time to relax after dealing with Eva before something else shows up to test his patience and his sanity.“Let’s just say I’m Batwoman from a dark universe. A grim-dark universe if you will. My name is Red Death.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Exploiting Reality

Everything was going his way for once, Barry Allen thought to himself. He was relaxing in bed with Iris.

Iris hugged him tight and Barry smiled down at her.   
He was enjoying having everything back to normal. At least as normal as could be.

A voice interrupted his thoughts, a voice he could barely hear. He frowned and looked up from his bed. The voice repeated itself, this time he could almost hear the words.

“Hello, Barry Allen.” The voice spoke with enough force that he heard it just fine. Iris stayed asleep.

Barry frowned and with his vibrating powers, moved out of the bed and to a full standing position. “Who’s there?” He spoke softly.

“I am the darkness that lives in everything. I was made manifest now, and here. I shall look like someone you know, but I am not that person.” The voice spoke.

Barry frowned and looked around the apartment, carefully eyeing everything he could see. “Where are you?”

“I live in the darkness. You live in the light.” The voice spoke again, and then Barry saw a flicker of red move across his field of view.  
He moved into Super-speed, and caught a blur of movement before it struck him.  
He turned the person to face him, and he blinked in surprise. “Kate?”

He returned to normal speed, holding on to the person wearing black and red armor.   
“Like I said, I will look like a friend, but I am no friend of yours, Barry Allen.” The woman who looked like Kate Kane, Batwoman, who’s costume looked like a heavily armored version of her normal costume, with tweaks to it, to give it more of a speedster aesthetic, just smiled.

“Who are you?” Barry asked. This absurdity with people who looked like his friends but weren’t was starting to drive him a bit batty.

“Let’s just say I’m Batwoman from a dark universe. A grim-dark universe if you will. My name is Red Death.” The woman before him grinned.  
“You’re an evil speedster Batwoman.” Barry winced.  
“I stole the Speed Force from my Barry Allen and went on a murder spree.” Red Death smirked.   
“Why come here and go after me?” Barry asked, grimacing at the revelation.

“Because I am but a harbinger of things to come. There will be so many nightmares, twisted mockeries of everything you hold dear, coming, and all of them, every single one, will pale in comparison to the worst nightmare of all.” Red Death spoke.

Barry winced. “Who could that be?”

“The greatest nightmare is the one who shall come after Omega.” Red Death grinned. “Oh, Flash, if only you could see this twisted nightmare that shall come. She is coming. The most horrific nightmare you’ll ever face. The one who is beyond anything you have faced. Beyond DaVoe, beyond Eobard, beyond the Crime Syndicate, which you have yet to face. She is the Prime, and she will unmake you.”

“The Prime what?” Barry asked.  
“The Prime Supergirl. Supergirl Prime. She waits for you in the future. A fight you will not win. A twisted, insane, and evil Supergirl, who was once a human being, who dared to wish for Superman’s powers on Haley’s comet.” Red Death grinned. “Imagine that. The most dangerous Supergirl was not even originally Kryptonian.” 

“An evil version of Supergirl?” Barry frowned. “That has been done already.”

“She is no mere evil Supergirl.” Red Death grinned. “She is beyond the being you call the Monitor.”

Barry broke out in goosebumps. “That’s….”  
“Hence why I said she comes after Omega. When you face the being who uses Omega like his calling card, you will see the first signs.” Red Death smiled. “They will be the death knell of the universe as she invades.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Barry shivered.  
“Even evil speedsters obey the cliché rule of giving the good guys a head’s up when dealing with something beyond them.” Red Death grinned. “Remember, Barry, the one that comes after Omega. Omega is the ending after all.”

She rushed away, and Barry stood in place, honestly scared for the first time in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> As we can tell, I was inspired by Dark Knights: Metal.  
> Poor Barry, he really cannot win. :P
> 
> The feats of Superboy Prime are also referenced here, as at one point, he became beyond the Monitor.  
> And still loss all of his powers because he punched his future self and caused a time paradox.  
> Comics are weird.
> 
> Also, a gender bent twist on Red Death actually fits Batwoman more than Batman, to be completely honest.  
> At least this version of Batwoman. 
> 
> And well, Barry is eventually going to have one of those days where he longs for fighting Eobard. :P  
> Let's just say, Omega is not going to be his favorite letter of the Greek Alphabet once a certain New God shows up. :)
> 
> And yet, that title of The One After Omega fits Supergirl Prime well.


End file.
